Portaits of Lovers
by instantkarma
Summary: Draco and Ginny met while she is interning for a famous wizard fashion house where Draco is employed as a model. This is a series of flahsbacks from the two lovers at the beginning of their blossoming relationship.
1. Flashbacks via Draco Malfoy

Chapter One: **Flashback via Draco Malfoy**

Draco watched as Ginny prepared to fall casually into the barrier at King's Cross Station. He waved at her, his face turning into a frown. She however smiled, and blew him a small kiss before disappearing fully into the brick wall. Draco stuck his hands into his pockets and kicked an empty soda can that was lying on the floor. He wouldn't see her until Christmas Holidays. He made his way to the exit of the station slowly, wallowing in his own pity. 

They had met on an internship at the same Fashion house, in Diagon Alley that summer. Draco was there to learn how to become the best male model known to wizard kind, even though he already had a smirk that made all women swoon; as well as some men. Ginny was there for a completely different reason, although she had the face of a young freckled angel, and could be the next witch Cindy Crawford. Miss Weasley was bound and determined to create the clothes that were paraded so stylishly down the catwalks. She was good at it too, and was entered into the job by Hermione, who was a close "friend" to the owner of the house, Paul Pearson, one the top names in wizarding fashion. Ginny protested at the beginning, but ended up going, just to please Hermione, and Hermione's fashionable beau. 

It was in the beginning of the summer, less than two weeks into their respective jobs that Ginny literally ran into Draco. It was like a pleasing dream to Draco now that he looked back on the situation and the circumstances. 

_Ginny ran quickly down the hall, her portfolio in one hand, and the cup of coffee for Jody in the other. She was late already, and knew this small transgression could possibly mess up her whole internship. Draco was standing at the front desk, flirting mercilessly with the receptionist, whom was giggling like a school girl at his attentions. Ginny slid around the corner in her mules with surprising agility and balance, not spilling one drop of coffee. She was nearing the reception desk to pick up Jody's mail when Draco decided he had to get back to whatever important modeling business he was about to do about before he got sidetracked by the young woman. Draco stepped off to the side , and backed away not taking his gray eyes away from the woman. She giggled even harder as Ginny came running into the room, her good fortune with the previous corner wasted. She hit an overly polished spot on the shiny wooden floor, and went on a wild slid across the floorboards, and rammed directly into Draco, spilling the piping hot coffee all over his white shirt. Draco kept his balance and remained standing, although Ginny had been the butt of Gravity's practical joke and fell to the ground, her portfolio flying open the sketches skidding across the floor, some landing in the puddle of hot coffee at Draco's pissed off feet._

"Ahhhhhh! Who ever had the brains to come running in this room with hot coffee and no balance is going to die!" He screamed, brushing his well manicured hand at his shirt, trying flick off the excess liquid from his shirt.

"Miss Weasley! Just you wait until I tell Jody Murrain what you just did to our rising star! You'll lose your internship over this."

"I-I-I am so sorry! I was trying not to be late and I guess the floor was just polished, and-and-and I slipped! Cruse these stupid arse shoes!" Ginny said, not looking at either person, picking up her sketches and placing them back in her shabby looking leather bound portfolio case.

"Weasley? Well well well, isn't the youngest of them all, Virginia. I didn't know you were into the world of high fashion! I bet your father had to give up his whole pay check last month just for you to get this job!" He laughed at her, not even moving to help her pick up her remaining papers, or offer her a hand from the floor. Ginny sighed deeply, and picked herself up from the floorboards, straightening her skirt gracefully. She recognized the voice all to well.

"Well well well, isn't it Mr. Draco Malfoy. What are you doing here? I only thought that you just walked the catwalk, posed for photographers and went to parties. I didn't know you actually worked!" _Ginny replied sarcastically, giving him a death glare._

"Virginia, you do not talk to someone higher than you like that! I can't believe you today, Miss Weasley! First late, and then insulting one of our top models? How dare you! You are just and intern, girls like you come a kunt a dozen!" The receptionist said in a huff. Draco preformed a series of charms to dry himself and remove the stain from his shirt.

"Don't worry, Leann, Weasley here and I go way back. I'll handle this. There is no need to call her supervisor in. I'll escort her back to Jody's office myself." Draco replied casually, putting his arm around Ginny's thin shoulders. She looked up at him, giving him dagger eyes.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, she is just an intern, there is no need for you to-"

"Leann, I want to. I need to see Jody anyways for a fitting. A matter of fact, that was where I was just heading. Let's go Miss Weasley." Draco said charmingly, making Leann smile and sit back down in her chair. As soon as they rounded the corner, Ginny wriggled herself from Draco's hold.

"Get away from me, Malfoy. Don't you ever come near me again." Ginny said lowly, and then continued walking down the hall, pulling the rope for the portal.

"Do you want to keep your internship? If you do, you'll let me make an excuse for you. If not, I'll just tell Jody you ran into me, and then insulted me like it was my fault. And Leann won't hesitate to put in her two kunts in as a witness." Draco replied truthfully, getting inside the portal with Ginny.

"Why do you want to make an excuse for me_? You hate me and my family. Why do me a favor to help me keep my job?" Ginny asked._

"Jody Murrain's loft!" Draco told the portal. "Because Ginny, you're likely to become the next fresh face designing clothes here at Paul Pearson, and I want to get on your good side so you don't make me wear that lime green suit you have there in your portfolio." Draco smirked, looking at the drawing sticking out of Ginny's folder. She blushed and stuffed the paper back in further, just as they appeared in Jody's loft.

Draco smiled lightly at the memory as he stuck his arm out to hail a cab from the curb. Admeaditly a cab pulled up and Draco got in, just as sheets of rain began to pour from the early September skies of London. 


	2. Drawings

Chapter Two: **Drawings **

Ginny sighed as the last first year was sorted into Ravenclaw. Professor Dumbledore stood up, and the students quieted into an awed hush. The Professor replied a short speech, reminding the students of the Forbidden Forest, as well as Hogsmeade. Ginny smiled at the prospect of going to Hogsmeade. She could possibly see Draco that weekend! It seemed the good professor droned on and on, and Ginny's mind began to drift to a not so distant memory of last summer.

_Ginny sat at her small desk sketching absentmindedly, when none other than Draco Malfoy portaled into Jody's loft._

"Miss Virginia, we meet again. Working here still, I see, thanks in part to my lovely skills of persuasion and charm." Draco replied, complimenting himself. He walked over to Ginny's desk and leaned on the corner casually.

"I'm afraid Jody is not in right now, but I'm sure if you leave a message with me, she'll send an owl right back." Ginny replied like a recording, not even looking up at Draco.

"Yes, well, tell Jody I want to take her intern out to lunch."

"Excuse me?" Ginny replied throwing down her charcoal pencil. 

"You heard me right. I know your not deaf Weasel."

"One question, that I have on my mind here Malfoy. Why are you asking me to lunch? It's clear that, yes I do owe you, but other than that, we should not be associating. I am an intern, you are a model. And besides, you never bothered to talk to me before I came to work here. What to do want from me?" Ginny said disgustedly, 

"I don't want you. My other house, Mitchell Monaco, he's heard about you, and he wanted me to extend and invitation to you for this luncheon he's holding for up-and-comings to show their work at." He said.

"Ha, ha. Jody would kill me. Hermione would kill me. She's the one who got me this job in the first place! Besides, it's not like I'm serious about this. It's just musings of a bored teenaged girl." She replied, gesturing to a pile of colorful drawings of outfits for both witches and wizards.

"Do what you want, it's your career in the balance. It's Saturday afternoon, 1:30 at The Glass Wall Café. Paul Pearson has no place for an innovative young girl like you. That's why I'm dumping his contract whenever it's up in two months. I advise you to get out while you still can. Find a new, fresh label, for a new fresh girl." He replied, and quickly exited the room and turned down the hall. Jody came in just as he was leaving.

"Ginny, what did Draco Malfoy want?" Jody replied, her arms full of folded garments. 

"Nothing, he had no message." She replied somewhat dreamily as she put her drawings away and walked over to help Jody dress the mannequins in the new designs just in from the seamstresses. 

Ginny was snapped back to reality by Colin Creevy, who was waving his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Ginny…Ginny? What's the matter with you today, first you were all spacey on the train, now you're not even eating! Is there something you would like to tell me?" Colin asked, worry thick in his voice.

"I'm fine Colin, really. I just have a lot on my mind lately, you know, it being our seventh year, and all." Ginny smiled softly, reassuring him. She placed some food on her plate and began to eat.

"Really, Ginny, you look lost, or lonely, or both. Do you need someone to talk to? Is it about Eammon, because I can talk to him for you-" He replied, putting his hand on top of Ginny's.

"Colin, I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me. Besides, I'm the one who broke up with him. I don't want him back." Ginny moved her hand out from under his and ate a fork full of chicken pot pie. 


	3. Predictable?

Chapter Three: **Predictable?**

Draco unlocked the door to his studio quickly with his wand so the Muggles wouldn't see him. He continued inside when the door slowly creeked open. All his equipment was inside, right here he had left it. Even though Draco had a spot as one of the top models for Mitchell Monaco, his real passion was for photography, magic and Muggle style. Being in the loft/studio reminded him his first showcase of his art. Ginny had only been gone three days, and his heart ached to hold her in his arms already.

_Draco began to pace the floor of the reserved room of the Glass Wall. The room was void of any tables, but had easels set up with large prints of his best photos, along with framed ones, hanging on the wall. Mitchell was the first to show up. _

"Draco Malfoy, who knew you were actually any good?" Mitchell asked himself while he browsed the photos. "You could be a professional, and that's not lip service," He replied to Draco, who was standing nervously in the middle of the room.

"You like them?"

"Yes I do, you silly boy! I want to buy one…this one." He replied, point at a shot Draco was especially proud of. It was taken the day of the designer luncheon, of a certain red head who Draco couldn't seem to get out of his mind. Ginny was sitting rather rigidly in the chair, but there was a slight smile playing at her face. Her best sketches spread out in front of her, the bright colors popping out from the picture. A man stood in front of the table, staring intently at the sketch of the lime green suit, laughing, in a good way. The picture Ginny relaxed a bit at his laugh, and showed him more sketches. 

"That is Virginia Weasley, correct?" 

"Yeah, she is really photogenic," Draco replied, smiling a little, standing at Mitchell's side.

"She could be a model. Look at the coy grin. She would do well in a photo spread. Too bad she's a designer; so finicky they are, wanting to make the clothes instead of wear them. How do you know her Draco?"

"I don't know her well. I know her, as an acquaintance, not even that really. I went to Hogwarts with her, her brothers. She's a year younger than I am." He said, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously. He checked his watch. There was the sound of someone walking behind the two men, causing them to turn in look. The subject of the photo and their conversation, looking sheepish.

"Hello, Virginia, how-" Draco replied, walking over to her.

"I'm just here because Jody told me to. She said there were examples of good portrait photos of models here. She said it would help me out with my sketches. I won't be staying for long. Ron is attending to some matters at Gringotts which won't take long…," She said, trailing off. She had her trusty portfolio under arm, as always, and was clutching tightly to a small purse that matched her knee length pink skirt and crisp white dress shirt.

"I'm surprised Jody would say that. She doesn't seem found of me." Draco said, winkling his brow. Ginny just shrugged, and took to the other side of the room where black and white Muggle photos of skinny young women donned the strikingly bright white walls. 

Mitchell walked over to Draco. "Where is she interning at?" He asked quietly, while another group of trendy people walked in, which Draco greeted.

"Paul Pearson. You had better snag her soon as she's graduated, all the major houses are looking at her. They like her style. I_ like her style," Draco replied back in a hushed voice as Ginny crossed the room, to where his magic photos were located, her white small-heeled sandals clicking on the wooden floor as she walked._

"She's carrying a portfolio. I think I should introduce myself, don't you?" Mitchell asked Draco. Before Draco could answer, Mitchell turned, and made his way through the next crowd of models whom Draco greeted with a small pecks on each of their cheeks. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Mitchell trying to coax Ginny into letting him see her portfolio. He smiled handsomely, which made Ginny loosen her grip on the old book, and handed it off to him. She stood nervously, wringing her hands together, waiting for him to say something. It must been good, because her face lit up like the sky on Bonfire Night. She said thank you, and took her portfolio back under her arm. Mitchell handed her a business card from the inside pocket of his robes. He pecked her on the cheek, which surprised Ginny, and made his way back to Draco's side, the room filling up quickly.

"She is very talented, Draco. I think she has a good place carved out for her at my House. She is really quite modest about her work, but it is fabulously fresh, all those colors! It's almost brilliant." He said, staring at her, staring at the pictures. She made her way along the wall slowly, until she came to the picture that boasted her image. She stopped in her tracks, and her portfolio slipping from underneath her arm. She recovered before it hit the floor, avoiding a mess of sketches. She quickly snapped her head to Draco who was watching her. He nodded to her, and walked across the floor, his black shoes perfectly shined, reflecting the striking white lights of the room.

Ginny immediately began to start on Draco. "I could take you to the Ministry for this! You did not ask me if I wanted my photo taken. You did not ask me if you could show it in a public place like this-" 

Draco cut her off . "I will take it down then," He said, reaching for the frame, looking a bit upset.

"No, I didn't want you to do that…"

"Oh really? Then why were you going on about it like you were?"

"What I am saying is, I wish you would have asked me first," Ginny said, feeling a little embarrassed at her own outburst. 

"Fine, Miss Weasley, do you mind if I took your photo and display it at this and any future exhibitions? It is a nice example of artistic magic photography.," He said staring at her, instead of the picture.

"I don't care. Just don't sell it to anyone."

"Why not?" Draco asked, confused.

"I don't think my boyfriend would like it to well if there was a picture of me hanging in another man's house, being stared at."

"Boyfriend?" Draco put up a quizzical eyebrow

"What, you don't think I was able to get one? For you information Malfoy, I am dating Eammon McDonnell, captain and seeker of the Gryffindor house team."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, I thought you were shagging Paul Pearson or something!" 

Ginny's jaw dropped. "I can not believe you would say something like that to me! If you will excuse me…" Ginny hurried out of room, Draco close behind her, still laughing a bit.

"I didn't mean it like that, Weasel! I can't have crying girls running away from my showing, it will put out bad-" Draco was stopped suddenly, nearly knocking over Ginny, right outside the door of the small café. 

"Press. Why did you stop so suddenly?" Draco replied giving her an odd look.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You think I am just a little girl don't you? Someone not to be taken seriously, someone to brush off, someone to push over and out of the way?" She asked her voice getting angrier by the minute.

Draco laughed even harder at her seething. "Well, no, not really…," Draco replied, wondering how the conversation had turned to this. "You are so predicable, Weasel!"

"Predictable? Is this predictable?" Ginny asked slowly. She stepped close to him, standing on her tip toes, her lips reaching out to his. Draco was taken aback, but responded gratefully, leaning his head down so she wouldn't have to stretch so much.

"Draco Malfoy get your hands away from my little sister!" A man's voice shouted from down the street, echoing off the brick walls of the alley. Ginny pulled away, rolling her eyes, knowing full well who was doing the shouting. Draco cocked a 'oh boy you are in trouble!' eyebrow at her. Ginny heaved a great sigh and placed her hand on her hip, her dutiful portfolio still under her arm. 

"Virginia, do you know who was just kissing you? A Malfoy, _Ginny….I can't believe-"_

"Can't believe what Ron? That I'm not twelve anymore and I don't need you or Harry to save me? I wish you would just leave me alone and let me date whom ever I want to!"

"Wait a second…you didn't say what I thought you just said did you?" Ron threw his hands in the air, gesturing towards Draco, whom had plastered a prize winning smirk on his face.

"I know your not deaf and I know you heard me loud and clear, so why ask? Is it just for dramatics?"

"Why don't you leave Virginia's affairs up to her own judgment? I could say she has very good taste in dating me!" A twinkle lit up Draco's eyes, signaling to Ginny he was going to play along.

"I am dating Draco behind Eammon's back. I was going to send him an owl today," Ginny said barely holding in a smile, taking Draco's hand.

"I can not believe you!" Ron yelled, ripping her arm away from Draco's grasp "Ginny we are going home now, and I am telling Dad. Wait until Fred and George hears about this one Ginny…," Ron said, pulling Ginny along behind him, down the street to the public floo station. Ginny mouthed a 'thank you!' to Draco. He nodded back, and then returned to the café, and back to his showing. 

Draco was brought from his dream by tapping on the window. He walked to it, and opened it long enough for the dripping wet bird to come in, then shut the window promptly, not wanting the pouring rain in his flat. The bird flew to perch which was currently occupied by his own owl. He quickly pulled off letter, hoping it was from the subject of his daydream. He recognized the loopy print writing, and his heart began to thud against his ribcage. 

Dearest Draco,

I miss you already. What do I tell everyone, about us? Do I tell at all? Collin has not let me out of his sight, minus my dormitory or the bathroom. It isn't easy when he is in all of my classes. I hope you have been eating properly, and not been spending all your time down at the pub. I know I sound like a mother, but I miss you dreadfully, and love you with all of my soul, and Merlin knows what would happen if you were hurt. We have a trip into Hogsmeade soon, in two weeks, Saturday September 26th. That seems like eons from now. I think of you constantly. I'm not sure I am going to keep up my marks. I just sent a new batch of sketches to Mitchell yesterday, so he may ask you about them soon. Take heaps of pictures until I see you. I miss looking at them. I will see you soon, I swear, and Ron will be nowhere in sight! I love you.

Yours,

Ginny.

Draco sighed as he finished her letter. He took to his room, bringing out some parchment, quill and inkwell. He penned a letter answering her.

My lovely Ginny,

All I can think of is you. Don't you worry about me, though. You worry about your marks, and get out of school as soon as you can, then we can be together. But don't you get the notion to quit on my account. I don't think you would ever consider that anyways. I am well. I stopped off at your mother's yesterday for lunch. She seemed to enjoy the company. Tell who you want, I am not hiding from anyone. I am not however, going to go out into the middle of Diagon Alley and proclaim it at the top of my lungs. The tabloids have been following us to much as it is, and I do not want them bothering you. I spend most of my time at Mitchell's studio, just talking and sitting. I don't have another runway show until next month. Hogsmeade already? Not that I am complaining. I can't wait to see you. You can be sure to see me there. Mitchell received your parcel the other day. He said he is going to send you a letter, detailing when you need to come in for fittings and adjustments to the garments over the Christmas holidays. Damn him, I wanted to spend every ounce of time with you. I think about you daily, hourly, minutely, secondly. Keep your head high, Red, we will see each other soon, at least I'll see you in my dreams. I love you.

Yours only,

Drac.

He quickly folded the letter, and then tied it to waiting owl. It hooted slightly in protest when Draco tied to letter somewhat tightly in his haste. It flew off as soon as Draco stepped away, watching the bird until it disappeared behind a dark and looming city building.


End file.
